A bendix drive is a slip clutch attached to a shaft and gear and is typically used to transfer the power generated by an engine starter to the engine, e.g., through a ring gear on the engine, to spin the engine for starting. Often the bendix drives are referred to as “Facet” drives, since they were originally made by Facet Enterprises, Inc. The original part numbers for the bendix drives may be called the “Facet” number.
The bendix design assembly is reliable and affordable. Facet manufactured a fairly extensive line of bendix drives. For example, part numbers A3111 and A3236 are commonly used bendix drive assemblies. Part numbers A3111 and A3236 are right and left hand versions of the same drive, i.e., substantially the same slip clutch with a right and left hand screw shaft and pinion. The A3111 and A3236 are designed to transfer approximately 275-295 ft/lbs of torque from the starter to the ring gear during the starting cycle. The Facet A3111/A3236 was designed for the engine starters manufactured in the 1940s and 1950s that had peak torque output of approximately +/−250 ft/lbs.
The bendix design continues to be used in many starting applications at present. Although some manufacturers copied the A3111/A3236 since the mid 1900s, such designs have failed to improve the drive's design or increase the drive's torque transfer capabilities to accommodate the higher torques produced by present day starters.